


This Darkness

by xLoyal_Truthseekerx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Grief/Mourning, International Fanworks Day 2016, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoyal_Truthseekerx/pseuds/xLoyal_Truthseekerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for International Fanworks Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Darkness

If there was one thing Yata wanted right now, it would be for his family to be whole.

Yata tossed back a drink before twirling his finger to signal the bartender he wanted more.

It had been a week since Mikoto had died, and Totsuka murdered, and it was just now hitting the vanguard just how different everything was. There was no cheerful laugh that rang through HOMRA, no sullen King to quietly sit and guard the couch. There was nothing. It was like all the light in the world was gone, leaving them in complete darkness.

The red head tossed back another drink, this one in salute to their missing family members.

Now, what to do with this darkness.


End file.
